


Earth holidays

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I decided to go with fluff! Hope it works for you :D
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Earth holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> I decided to go with fluff! Hope it works for you :D

[bigger version of the art](https://postimg.cc/RqcGK5cV)


End file.
